


Tiny Feet

by xsmlzy



Category: DCU (Comics), Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmlzy/pseuds/xsmlzy
Summary: Jason Todd, a father? Seemed like it would be another few years before it happened but nope, it’s finally happening and the two of them win the best Father-Daughter duo award.





	Tiny Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this as open as possible because I didn’t know if the request was for single-father Jason or married etc.

Jason never loved nor hated kids. To him, they were just small people who had too many emotions that made them act out but he occasionally babysat for the twins in his apartment complex after one morning when he found out their mom was desperate for a babysitter because she had a job interview to get to. He quickly locked away his weapons and hid his red helmet and making sure his place was decently kid-proofed for the four-year-olds. 

Jason knew he was slightly intimidating to look at with the scars and his big build so he tried to soften up his features and look less brooding when the kids got dropped off. Right off the bat, the twins fell in love with him and asked him to do all sorts of things like drawing and play pretend. After the morning, Jason would offer to babysit more often because he ~~really liked having the kids around~~ wanted to help out his neighbour. 

With his little experience from the twins, Jason didn’t mind kids too much, in fact, he felt quite confident with them. That was until he got his first daughter. 

A mess.

Jason Peter Todd was a mess. 

When he found out he was going to be a father he went out of his way to clean everything in his apartment and baby-proof the entirety of it from floor to ceiling. Of course, when he was asked, he denied being scared and that he was “hella ready for this thing” but of course that was a lie. 

After the baby was born he thought about all the possibilities of his child’s future every chance he got. 

_Would they want to get into taekwondo? How much money would he need to save up to send them off to the best schools Gotham had to offer? What if they want to do gymnastics or swimming? Kids had to be active everyday right? Tutoring? What if they needed tutoring????_

Not a day went by when Jason was not fretting over the child’s safety. She was, after all, his responsibility and his small bean and if anything happened to his child… Well, he would be a mess. He just loved his child and wanted to protect her 24/7, seven days a week, 365 days a year. 

Everything went fine throughout her baby days and although everyone reassured him that he did not have to watch over her like a hawk 24/7, he waved them off and continued his ways. He really wanted to make sure she was safe but at the same time, he was to pick out some of her possible interests for hobbies when she’s older but his list got too long. His daughter would sing and draw, so he thought about art classes at the community centre or singing lessons when she was older, but just as he was ready to sign her up for something, she would show signs of cooking or reading (she got that from him obviously) and now he was looking into parent and tot cooking classes or reading club at the library. 

When his baby girl was around five, she came home and started dancing in her room every chance she got. Jason thought nothing of it, as she probably picked it up from another student in her kindergarten class and it might not develop like everything else. He had completely forgotten about her dancing when one quiet evening, she stood in front of Jason in the living room with a tiny pink tutu and her dad’s phone in hand. 

“What is this, little bean?” He asked as he put down the book he had been reading. 

“I would like to show you my dance.” She announced timidly as she pushed play on her dad’s phone. A song that Jason played often when he was cooking breakfast in the morning came on, and she started to dance to it. Jason saw stars as he watched her prance around in her tutu. She wasn’t the most graceful but in his eyes, he saw nothing less. He definitely wasn’t crying. 

His daughter had always been the quiet type and she was always shy about her work. So it was almost heartwarming to see her dance in front of him. Jason played it cool telling his baby girl that her dance was beautiful and she was always welcomed to show her more of her “sick moves”. She smiled bashfully and twirled her foot around on the hardwood floor with her hands clasped behind her back, a sign she wanted to ask him something. 

Judging from how she looked and piecing it with her dance, “You want to join a ballet class, don’t you?” Her head snapped up as she stared at her dad with her tiny blue eyes as she nodded. “Well, why don’t we look on the internet and see where we can put you and your tutu.”

For the rest of the night, Jason had his daughter perched on his lap as they both scoured the internet for the best dance studio in Gotham. He tried suggesting contemporary dance to start out so she could test out the waters but surprisingly, she was adamant about ballet. 

Before you even knew it, Jason found himself sitting on a bench between 15 other mothers in a small dance studio watching his daughter go through the passé en relevé at the barre with the other students. Adorned in her pale pink leotard and matching tights, she stood up straight in her ballet slippers and mirrored the teacher as her tiny feet tried to hold up her weight.

His daughter ran up to him at the end of the class, “Papa! Did you see me stand on my tippy toes all by myself?” Jason chuckled as he nodded, helping her out of her ballet slippers, because yes, he learned exactly how to tie those things.

“Of course I did, little bean.” 

“Without the barre!” She was quick to add on which made Jason smile even harder if that was even possible. 

“Yes, I saw that too. I was watching you the entire time and you did fantastically!” Jason praised the little girl who blushed as she helped him pack up her stuff. 

He could hear the faint ‘aw’s’ and ‘isn’t he just perfect?’ from the mothers around him as they bored their eyes into him but he paid no mind as he picked up his daughter’s duffle bag and helped her up from the floor. He wasn’t interested in what these middle-aged mother’s had to say, he was here for his daughter and strictly that. 

As the months flew by, Jason often spent his free time practicing with his daughter and helped her out with her form in the living room, because he paid close attention to all the critiques that Miss Mable had given out to students during class. The studio held parents and child ballet nights once a month and Jason was always stoked to go to them. Most of them were moms but once in a while a father or two will go, but Jason grew accustomed to being the only father at those events. Most parents were on their phones during rehearsals but not Jason, he left that thing at home just so he can gawk with love at his baby girl during her finest. 

Recitals happened at the end of every season and Jason went to all. He was always early so he could help his daughter get ready and wish her a big good luck before he settled in his seat (front row of course). Even if he had promised Roy a patrol night that night, he knew his priorities as much as he loved Roy because he would NEVER EVER EVER miss his daughter’s important nights. He even begged Roy to come one time with Lian and that may or may not be how Lian and his daughter ended up in the same dance class. 

Jason would also not hesitate to massage his daughter’s sore feet and treat her bruises and blisters after they got home from practice, but after recitals, they always went to a diner for celebratory milkshakes.


End file.
